Let's Do This Again
by CalzonaRizzlesLove
Summary: Jane goes out for a coffee run. What could possibly happen? AU . One shot. If you guys like I'll make it multi-chaptered. Rizzles I do not own anything except for the story. All rights go to their respective owners, including TNT, and Janet Tamaro.
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly afternoon in Boston. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was a beautiful shade of purple. I had decided to go for a Starbucks run, because after the day I had, dealing with a knuckle headed suspect, Frost, Korsak, and Ma I needed some coffee in my life. I walked in the Starbucks and noticed a beautiful woman on the other side of the counter, waiting on her order. She was doing something on her phone, maybe reading. She seemed engrossed in whatever she was doing. I smiled to myself, and proceeded to order. I decided on a raspberry mocha tall, paid the barista, and walked over to where the blonde was standing.

As i was standing next to the woman waiting on my order, i couldn't help the urge to see what she was doing on her phone. I casually glanced over, and it turn out she was reading. She had been reading a Wikipedia page on Dr. Hope Martin. I knew who that was, I'd met her when our ME called her in for a consult on a burn victim we needed to identify.

As i grabbed my coffee, I casually said " She's pretty awesome huh?". The blonde, looked up, a bit startled and replied "Yeah, she is." I extended my hand and offered a smile "I'm Jane, and you are?". She tilted her head as if she was deciding whether or not to answer. "Maura" she eventually said, flashing a million dollar smile, that stopped my heart for a few seconds. I shook her hand and said "Hello, Maura, nice to meet you". We talked for a bit, until her Green tea latte came, and surprisingly she asked, "Would you like to sit and talk?" Of course, i couldn't object she was gorgeous, and nice to talk to.

I accepted her request and we walked over to the table nearest to the window. It was open so we could feel a nice breeze. We began to talk, and i explained to her how i knew of Dr. Martin, and she explained to me that she had recently accepted the job of Chief medical examiner of The commonwealth of Massachusetts. "Beautiful, and Smart", i said, although it was meant to stay in my head, the corners of her mouth slowly crept up into a smile and she giggled, and she giggled at the compliment. We talked for, I don't know maybe an hour or two, about everything. We talked about where we grew up all the way to we liked to do in our spare time, considering what little we had because of our jobs.

As the barista began to clean the counter, we decided that it was time to wrap up our conversation. We exchanged numbers, she gave me a big hug, that lingered a little too long, that award winning smile and said "Let's do this again, soon." I would definitely be calling her.


	2. Chapter 2

After we said our goodbyes Maura walked away and I couldn't help but stare at her as she did. The way her hips swayed was absolutely mesmerizing. As I walked to my car I made a mental note to stop by the store and grab a twelve pack. I basically floated through the drive home. All I could think about was my encounter with Maura.

I pulled at my apartment and got my keys out of the glove compartment. As I walked up the few steps to my building, my heart stopped. It dawned on me, Maura and I would be working together. I didn't even know that our current medical examiner was quitting, or had gotten fired, or whatever. I would now see Maura on a daily basis, and that thought alone made me really happy.

As I finally entered my apartment, I was greeted by Jo Friday. There was a Sox's game on tonight so I grabbed a bag of Tostitos that were laying on the counter, and a beer, and settled on the couch with Jo Friday. Towards the third inning my phone vibrated, and it was Maura. She asked could we meet up for drinks tomorrow night, and of course I obliged. After the game was over, I took a shower, threw on one of my "Property of BPD" T-shirts on and settled for the night.

Xx

Grant walked into the office, with that stern face that could only mean one thing, either he had a severe case of constipation, or we had a tough case on our hands. "Rizzoli, Frost we got a high profile case. The Mayors daughter has been kidnapped." A silence fell over the room. We had all met Diana; she was a sweet little girl who melted the hearts of anyone she met. How old was she, maybe five? Grant handed us all a case file and added "By the way, we've got a new ME, Dr. Maura Isles. Jane, go to the morgue and ask her to pull up the ballistics she got off of the John Doe from Tuesday." My heart practically jumped out of my chest. Not that I'd asked her specifically, but she could've told me she was starting today!

I got up from my desk, grabbed the case file and headed to the Morgue. I'd decided to make a pit stop to the bathroom because my bladder was about to burst. I was on my third cub and it was only 12 o'clock. I washed my hands, grabbed the file and continued on to the Morgue.

As I walked through the double doors, I saw someone standing over a body as if they were thinking about something. I knew it was her, even from behind because of that hair. It was so golden and shiny and perfect. I cleared my throat and she almost jumped out of her skin. She turned around and her mouth dropped open. "Jane?" "Hey Maura, you could've told me that you were starting today." "To be honest, I didn't know I would be. Your former ME decided to step down early. I wasn't supposed to start until next week. I guess it just escaped me while we were talking" I didn't question her any further even though she was adorable when she rambled. I went on to ask her if she could pull up the ballistics from John Doe like Grant had requested. It took her a while, understandably so considering it was her first day and she wasn't sure where everything was. After a few minutes, and a little small talk while she looked, she found the file. "Are we still on for tonight Detective" she asked before handing me the file. "Of course we are, I'll come down after I clock out if that's okay." She said it would be fine, but that we would have to stop by her place before so she could change. Although I told her that where we were going, she was appropriately dressed, she insisted that she change. I agreed, plans were finalized, smiles exchanged and we went back to work. She threw a piece of balled up paper at my head, which scared me more than Ma trying to dance, and said "Don't be late!" I turned around and smiled, "Of course not."


End file.
